pâle souvenir: faded memory
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: escaping from the facility, where a southern belle and a Cajun where kept with no knowledge of there previse lives. on the run from military and the boys in blues, these two are trying to gain back themselves. but also being drawn together by there unborn child. a memory may fade, but it's still a memory
1. Chapter 1

~ I hope you enjoy, my friend and I (mere888) are also doing fanfcitions together. Look up her ace of the past (romy) fanfcitions if you x-men.

"Come on chere!" a man said a poker face on his face. He was tall with light stubble along his jaw. His auburn hair pulled tight to the nap of his neck. His baggy jumpsuit, hung off of him as he pulled along a woman.

"I can't go anymore Remy, go on without me" the woman yelled over the storm that was brewing.

"Don't say that chere, we are goanna get us out of here" Remy said, trying to keep a steady pace for the Mississippi auburn, her white streaks standing out like a light-house.

She also wore the same jumpsuit, but it seemed more fitted. Her stomach was more large, then a regular woman.

"I c-cant do this remy" silent tears fell from her eyes, mixing with the rain that was now falling.

"Of course you can chere; we got so many things to live for! And we ain't going back there!

"**REMY**—turning behind him, he silently cursed under his breath. Alarms were blazing, dogs barking, and the roar of military vehicles could be heard crunching there way through the woods. At breakneck speed.

"De be pulling out the heavy arms, aye chere?" remy laughed emptily, panting out of breath.

"I'm not in the mood remy, I just want out" the woman wheezed out, as a cocky grin came to the man's face.

"And there you go off stealing my heart" he said, and if he had the time. He would of placed a hand over his heart, and kiss her. But that could wait for later…if they survived.

"**Just run**" the two ran for what seemed like forever, till then tree line came to an end. It let out to a city, not really knowing where they were in Atlanta Georgia. They ran through the streets.

Stopping to survey his surroundings, remy hasn't seen anything like it before. Being in the facility for the devil knows how long, it was a change to see such tall building and street lamps. But they also seem viably familiar.

"Remy—

Alright Cherie" he slinked towards a locked door, right outside a restraint. A flash came to mind then—

"_just p'ck the dang lock a' ready" said an older boy, a few years on his age._

_Fine mon ami" a younger version of himself said, as he pulled out a p'ck and begun to pull out the springs._

_Worth it none?" he said cockily, as the other boy rushed by._

He leaned towards the handle, looking around he found a twisted paperclip. Redesigning it he stuffed it in the key hole. And made circler motions, till he heard a_ click._

"After all dis time—an I still manage to impress myself" he said, pushing the woman inside, locking the door back behind them.

"Oh remy, ya think there goanna find us" the woman began to shake, clenching her hands out in front of herself.

"Course not Cherie, cause ole remy here goanna take care of ya" he brought her in tightly, as she held onto him tightly.

"I love ya remy—

"An I love you Anna Marie, Mon chere—

helicopters could be heard over head. Making them cling more tightly together. They spent how long, they don't know holding onto one another. Soon the sounds out side were just the storm.

"I think they gone chere?" remy said, walking towards the door only to be held back by anna Marie.

"Don't go remy t-the might still be out there"

"Come on chere, if they goanna find us de would've halve by now?"

"J-just be careful is all—

"You're tryin' to make me blush?" ain't you chere?

"Get going remy" Marie said, pushing him forwards. Half in fear. Half in concern.

"Sticking his head outside, he saw no men in blue. He motioned for Marie to come forwards.

"wher'e goanna need the necessities chere, maybe a kiss fer luck." The Cajun asked, leaning down for a kiss. Only for his mouth to be covered with Marie's bare hand.

"Ain't no kisses for ya here sugar" she said, passing him and walking casually down the street on full alert.

"you dem evil type' chere"

"Common sugar lets go shop'en. Now what you want?

"Always did want one of dem weed whackers."

"Shut up sugar"

"Act'lly now that I look, you looking fine tonight Cherie!"

"I'm pregnant, remember?" Marie said, over her shoulder. Making remy beam and disappointed all at the same time.

The facility was a military base of some kind. They took mutants off the street, and experimented on them. Remy doesn't know anything about what happened before he got there. His memories were completely erased same for Marie. The only thing they have to go by is there names and the words x-men?

"We be t'ief's non Cherie, you can go on an stole ole Remy's heart w'en ever. But then again, you a' ready did" remy said, coming to take Marie's hand in his.

"Hush Cajun" Marie said, rolling her eyes. For the first time in forever they were free, and she wanted to savor the taste for the rest of her life.

"D'nt go getting' mad at poor remy now, bad for the bebe" remy said, rubbing Marie's stomach.

"Well the baby likes it when I yell at ya sugar, so I do it—

"y're evil Cherie" remy said, removing his hand from her stomach. They never did have intercourse, they just transferred Remy's sperm into rogue. Making instant parents, along with trying to create the allotment weapon. But that didn't settle well with the southern belle or the raging Cajun.

So they ran, something they been planning for years. And now they w're free, as a man out of prison.

"W'ere we go from here sugar? Marie asked, staring up ahead as a map of the entire world spun on the late night television as they pasted by.

"I don' know, somewh'ere nice and hot. And you there and I'm all set" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's start off at North Carolina, and work our way up" remy suggested, as they headed off into the night.

"Remy-

"Hum—

"Do you even know were where headed?

"let's stop for a map Cherie"

~nothing much, but I pulled through with a lot of help from the internet (angels singing) with the accents hope you like (look up mere888) EYE ON YOU FRANCE, and review.


	2. Chapter 2

~ 2 chapter, I hope you like. And also like mere888 suggested. I'm going to be nice to you France EYE ON YOU FRANCE PLEASE REVIEW…there. Also I don't know much about German, so I might get kurts accent wrong. ~also real places on the map, so if you live there give a haler from where you live (north Carolina baby)

I don't know Charles. Been some time now, hasn't it?" Logan said, taking a long drag from his cigar, which was put out thanks to one of ororo's rain clouds.

No, smoking. This is a school environment" she said, looking sadly at the dead end tracks at the disappearance of rogue.

Vee can't just give up zis is zeriuse" Kurt jumped in, looking around wildly at the assembled x-men. Made up of himself, Logan, Charles Xavier, ororo Munroe, kitty, Cyclopes, and jean.

My zizter iz out there, cold and alone" he pleaded, looking face to face at his teammates.

His like right, rouges like my best friend and I'm not giving up on her" kitty said, crossing her arms in a stubborn manner.

We're not simply giving up on her, we're covering the facts that we have" Scott said, a gusting his glasses.

Scotts right we're working with cerebro to find any trace's of her whereabouts" Xavier, wheeled himself around the table stopping short, at Logan side.

We can't just sit here and wait Charles, who knows what could be happening to her" flicker his cigar onto the floor, where jean used her telekinetic powers to dump it in the crash cane.

"I understand I fear for her as well" Charles continued on.

I would like a group of you to go, and look around where rouge was last seen. She was last seen in Georgia on a mission with storm. And got separated when magnetos acolytes."

"Do you think they could have done something like this professor?" kitty gasped.

"I don't think Erik would go as far as kidnap kitty" Xavier turned around, nodding to Logan that this was his mission.

"Your in charge Logan, I will help you along the way as best I can" he said, before he left to use cerebro.

"Kitty, fur ball you're with me. go get suited up" he turned away going to get changed for the search.

~somewhere on the open road? ~

Remy, are we gonna get there?" Marie asked Impatient with the whole thing, they stole a car with surprising ease. Along with a whole new wardrobe, and remy just had to think himself the better driver.

Y' sure like to complain don' y' chere" remy flashed an amused smirk, making rogue flush.

"Shut it remy, ah could have us half way to china by now" she said, adjusting in the cramp corner of the dodge challenger.

Oh, but Cherie t' day is still young and so are we. Let's just t'ke our sweet t'me" he said, leaning back into the seat.

"Ah am not sleeping in a car remy, and if we do. And it starts raining I'm ah gonna lock ya out" she drawled out, her Mississippi accent heavy on each syllable.

"F' we'll stop for the night" he said looking on the map that they confidently got…or stole.

"We'll stop at valley Georgia, s' little town or s'thing" remy said, scrunching up his face to get a better look.

"Let me look sugar" Marie, plucked the map easily from remy and looked it over.

Rabun County seems like the best place to hide. Not to conspectuses" Marie said, folding the map up and giving him direction.

"y' know chere, I'm thinking there might be some then different about us then other people?" he said, trying to think of something but cant quite grasp it.

"Ya mean y're eyes or my knock out personality" Marie asked, wiggling her fingers.

"I d'nt know chere, I just have this feeling" they fell silent as they kept driving.

"Are you sure about this, I mean we don't even know them!

A group of three where in a small town called valley, in the county of Rabun in Georgia.

"I know what I saw, and I'm saying they need our help. And we're the ones that are going to help them" a women with straight platinum hair said, glassy eyes that seemed far off.

Ya, Meredith I know you can see the future and everything but they don't always come true" a women covered in tattoos argued, and as she did her tattoos seemed to crawl around her.

"Meredith hasn't been wrong yet paint, and I think we should" another women, with dark skin with a pepper and salt shake hair said.

"Fine faith if your in on this, I have no choice but to help now do I" paint said, looking a bit annoyed. But no one can mistake the look of excitement in her eyes.

"So what exactly did you see?"

"It was at night, a very large man was there razor sharp teeth, and he looked like a real beast. There was also a woman, she had blond hair but that was all I could tell of her.

"There's a man with red on black eyes, defending a woman with white streaks in the front. They seemed scared; the man's attacks seemed to pounce off the woman like they were nothing.

"Then we show up" paint said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, faith uses her powers to create a mist that conceals our enemies making them confused. While I get them out as paint drives the get away car" Meredith clarifies.

"**WHAR PAINT IS DRIVING THE CAR, DO YOU WANT TO GET US KILLED AT A YOUNG AGE**" faith screeches, as paint snickers as the thought.

"That's how it goes, now come on we got to go" Meredith said, as things fell into place.

~I know really short chapter, I just wanted to add another. Because I have like four going on and three others on hold. So ya going to take time~ review, eye on you FRANCE, and look for mere888…


	3. Chapter 3

~hey chapter 3! Review…mere888…eye on you France…

"Dis is nice aye Cherie" remy said, walking into there little room of the bed-an-breakfast.

"Its alright, feels different in a small town…almost familiar, ain't so sure remy. I think I been someplace like this sugar—

~_ come on Anne Marie, lets go walk around the lake." A boy with short red hair said, he was cute not handsome but cute._

_Alright Cody, I'm ah com'en" a much younger Marie replied back, but her hair was different…without the streaks._

"y' a' right Cherie" remy came to put a firm arm around her shoulders, as she wobbled a little.

"Wha's hap'nin' to me" Marie held tight to Remy's shirt as he just held her. They were both confused. Both uncertain what exactly there doing, they were free yes…but what can they do with this freedom?"

"So Cherie y' tr'd" he asked, as he went to lie on the bed and patted the space beside him. While his other arm was under his head.

"Ya know remy, I'm glade I got ya. I wouldn't be able to do this by myself" she said, lying down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her stomach that seemed to be growing with each passing day.

"I'm glade to chere" he said, snuggling in close with a cocky grin on his face.

"Got de femme of my dreams right here!"

"You ain't half as bad either remy" was Marie reply as she snuggled just as close.

_Buzz-buzz…_here that remy?" Marie asked, sitting up as she heard a strange sound. Remy following her lead sat up as well.

_Buzz-buzz-buzz…_ ya what do y' think chere" remy stood up slowly, hearing it coming from there room.

"Remy what is—the door came smashing inward, pieces of wood and a bit of the wall flying all over the room.

Standing there was a man, light stubble along his upper lip and fanned across his jaw. He had dark peering eyes that were narrowed into slits. Long sharp nails on each finger that was hooked at the top making claws.

He was lean, to remy he screamed_ murderer _his twisted smirk gave him away instantly.

"Lets get this over with" stepping out from behind the feral mutant. Was a woman, middle age maybe? Possibly older? She had curves, with a slender body, flawless skin. Blond hair that cascaded down her back. And sharp blue eyes.

She was beautiful that was true, remy would admit. But compared to Marie she was like a piece of coal compared to a diamond.

"Dis is privet party, y' might want to get goin' non?' remy slowly walked towards the night stand. Reaching his hand towards the lamp that sat on it.

"Now why would we do that? We just came to play" feral boy said, taking a step forward as his partner held back.

"Well gentilhomme, jus' warning y' things de get out of hand" Remy's fist clasps hard on the lamp as he charged it, and aimed it straight at the blond. Surprising enough it did nothing, she still stood, head held high.

"Remy" Marie said in fear, as he stood protectively in front of her. Shielding her for what was surly gonna come. And what came was surprising.

A sort of mist began to fill in the room quickly, making it hard to see even an inch in front of there own noses.

There was a startled cry from the big kitty-Kat and the Blondie, meaning they had nothing to do with it.

"Come on" an arm shot out from no where, taking Remy's a Marie's arm and yanking them backwards. Out of a near by window.

"Who the—no time" the mysterious women said, cutting Marie's question short.

"**COME ON**" a woman with tattoos coating her skin yelled from the drivers seat, as another girl was holding her hands out in front of her. She was buckled up, with rope tied to the seat by her under-arms and every few minutes would hold onto the little handle on the side door.

"Get in" the blond haired woman stated, as they hoped into the car. As they settled into the car and made a hasty retreat with a group of women, and a reckless driver.

"**DAME IT. THEY GOT AWAY!**" they feral man snarled, anger pulsing through his blood.

"Don't worry kitty, that won't get to far" the woman said, as the feral man shot her a glare.

"**Don't call me that**" the man snarled, glaring daggers at her.

"What ever you say—_kitty"_

"_kitty_" Logan snapped as he missed the turn once again with kitty's directional skills.

"Like Chile professor Logan, I like got this" kitty said holding the map up to get a better look.

"Iz holding iz up side down" Kurt pointed out, taking the map to face up.

"I like knew that" kitty said, shooting a glare at him.

"We'd be in china with your directions kitty, give the map to the elf" Logan grunted, as kitty huffed in annoyance.

"I was doing just fine" kitty defended, as the two males said nothing. Knowing the truth.

"Well I was!"

~stopping there, coming up next they might still be in George or in north Carolina. (most defiantly north Carolina) me and my friend mere888 was helping me with places that they could go…so if any ideas message me! always open to subjections (sometimes) and review…EYE ON YOU FRANCE.


	4. Chapter 4

~chapter four! I hope you like it…also if you don't like my accents **GO FALL OVER A CLIFF** or just don't read. I'm going off the comic accents. Review look up my friend mere888, also (that you France for viewing…still got my eye on you though)

So Cherrie's. Mind explaining a few things to old remy here?" remy asked, looking closely at the three girls sitting across from him. Eating there lunch at this dinner called whistle stop café, somewhere in Alabama. Supposed to have been in the movie "fried green tomatoes."

"Don't look at me; it was all Meredith's idea. I had nothing to do with it" the girl called paint said, shoveling food down her throat so fast he thought she would choke.

"Now tell us why you do it" Marie said, leaning over her b.l.t (bacon, lettuce, tomatoes) sandwich.

"Meredith has these visions, and she takes it upon herself to…help for the greater good in a way" the tanned girl named faith said, hunched over her eggs.

"It's just the way things were meant to be" Meredith said, a far off dreamy smile on her face.

"Remy could already tell the girl was nuts."

"So you some kind of fortune teller, can you get moi a wining lottery ticket" Remy's face turned into a wide grin at that thought.

"It doesn't work that way unfortunately" paint sighed, looking down at now finished sausage. A pouting look on her face, weather from Meredith's powers or is still hungry.

"So where we gonna go" Marie brought up, making everyone look around at each other.

"We could go through South Carolina; of course we'd have to go back through George. And make it up to Raleigh in North Carolina" faith suggested, seeming as though she had the answer all this time.

"Ok, so tell us about you" Marie asked, paint being the most bold of the three spoke up first.

"Not much to tell names paint can control color and simple designs" she gestured towards the waitresses plaid checkered apron. With a twist of a finger, they became straight lines, losing the red and yellow that was on them previous. Changed into a more black and white form.

Remy gave a low whistle, impressed at the color scheme. "Can you turn my favorite shirt pink" he asked innocently. And with an evil smirk she changed his pants lime green.

"You look a hundreds time handsomer remy" Marie laughed along with the other girls.

"Abuse remy Cherie, remy can take it" he said, rolling his eyes at the giggling group of women.

"Calm down remy, nothing but a well needed teasing—to pop that big head of yours" Maries words set them laughing again, and remy playfully scowled her.

"So where you see us heading" paint said, turning to Meredith who had a wide grin.

"I know the perfect place"

…and that is how they found themselves in Cartersville, Georgia. At a rodeo, just not the place they excepted?

"I look fat" Marie wined, pulling at her brown hat once more. Remy just rolled his eyes.

"Cherie thinks cowboy hats makes her look fat now?" Remy secretly smiled to himself, looking at his frustrated love. Who thrown her hat on the ground and began stomping it repeatedly.

"My moneys on the guy in the green shirt" paint spoke up, leaning over the railing. Getting as close as she could to the action.

"Your gambling" faith gasped.

"_your move, mon ami" A man with thinning hair said, remy had the need to point this out but he found himself not up to it._

"_It's your bachelor party, frere so lets so how much you win, non?_

"_You're on remy"_

Sucking in a sharp intake, his hands instantly found the railing and clamped on, like a pit-bull.

"You alright remy" Marie said, concern edged into her voice.

"I'm fine chere, nothing can hurt old remy" he uprooted his hands to make it seem like he was fine. But Marie didn't seem to believe a word.

"Remy is just fine chere" he said again, taking a hold of her hand.

"Ok sugar, if you incite" she held a little tighter to his hand, making sure he knew she was there if he needed her.

"**MEREDITH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, GET OFF THAT THING RIGHT NOW**!" faiths screams could be heard, from four yards over. Paints laughter mixing in with her screams.

Looking off towards the arena where they ride bulls, Meredith was there on the back of a big black horned bull Dressed in a red cape.

"Ride girl ride" paint chanted, Marie gave a loud whistle. While clapping and cheering her on.

Remy just stood there, shaking his head at the strange girl. One of his strange companions, they were all in the same boat it seemed. Them being different, remy with his electric static personality and rare eyes. Marie with her white streaks, and knock out personality. Paint with her decorating skills. Meredith with her…foreseeing and faith…wasn't really sure? Something about hyper carbonated water vapor something?

"what did we get ourselves into chere?" Remy thought, grinning down at his Marie.

"So we there yet?" kitty asked for the fifth time during the last hour.

"JA, I need to go" Kurt said, crossing his legs comedic ally.

"Well we're somewhere in Marietta, ga. In some forsaken town, and I'm not making any pit stops so just hold it elf" Logan said, staring straight ahead.

"Please just hurry" was Kurt's plea.

"Place unknown…ok it's in Atlanta"

"Failed to capture them I see" a man from a screen said, face hidden by the shadows. Seeing as the blinds were closed.

"Would have gotten'em if three bit** hadn't gotten got in the way" the man with sharp claws snarled.

"I can tell sabertooth, and you carol I'm disappointed in you as well. Being caught off guard like that, you can't rely on strength and invulnerability alone" the man continued deadly calm.

Before either could speak the man on screen went on "Emma frost is trying to get a lock on the prisoners and there…recruits—and when she does I want no failure in capturing them this time" the screen went blank, making carols spin stiffen and sabertooth to growl deep in his throat.

"What do we do now?"

"What he wants, go find them?"

"Did he say dead or alive?"

"Does it matter?" sabertooth had a sickening smirk on his face as they returned to headquarters, carol just a step behind.

~how you like! I worked hard on this so like (also real places, if you live there or around say hey on the review and I will mention you) and also I would like to mention France again thanks for viewing…**MERCI** I will also be expecting reviews from (Spain, Russia, Australia, and most of Europe soon…they will be going there soon) love my stories also look up mine and Mere888 joint fan-fiction (be out soon) and review!


	5. Chapter 5

~ya chapter 5! This one is going to be? Also look up mere888, review, FRANCE REVIEW! Also enjoy!

"Cherie are you reading de map right?" hands at the steering wheel, remy saw the Florida sign.

"Yes south Carolina is just a few more miles" Meredith said, holding tight to the map. Stating directions from the back seat.

Leaning over paint got a good look of how she was reading it, taking it from her hands. Paint flipped it back over.

"You do know, you hade it upside down this whole time, right?"

A series of groans could be heard from the car (stolen of course) as paint pointed out; they were no longer in George and no where near South Carolina. But in the fecundity of Florida.

"Well there goes that plan" Marie said, looking around the highway it wasn't to bad. Hot, next to the sea. A sign was hung up, inscribed was the name _myrtle beach_ with white sandy beach.

"I guess it's not that bad" Marie said with a shrug, the rolled down window sending in a light breeze. Ruffling her hair, she could literally hear Remy's breathing hitch.

"So we find a hotel, get some swimsuits, slather lotion all over ourselves then hit the beach" paint cheered.

"Got the money Cherie" Remy asked, taking the time to glance at there crest fallen faces.

"Well think of something sugar"

~back at the whistle stop café~

Barbra seen some strange kind of people in her life, motorcycle gangs. Boys that really need to pull up there shirts or pull up there pants. Girls that need to put some clothes. Or the occasional wakos. But the two at the far off corner took the cake.

A man with beady eyes that were near slits, his teeth were bared as if to tare out someone's throat, he seemed to file his nails till they were pointed at the tips. He was one scary man she wanted nothing to do with.

The women on the other hand must have been a bodybuilder, with lean abs, muscular arms and legs. Her hair was a straight blond, a nice shade of eyes. But just like the man she wanted nothing to do with them.

Making her way hesitantly towards them, she asked them there order. She stiffened with the man reached into his pocket. She bract herself thinking it was a gun, with him demanding money and the women with him was just an assistant.

She breathed a sigh of relief when it was just a picture, feeling foolish of herself she made sure to give them free coffee.

"Have you seen either of these two" the man held it out for her to look at.

The man she realized right away, she thought he was to handsome not to forget. And the women with the white streaks was also a dead ringer, but as she looked closer she realized there sunken in faces. There jumpsuits that clung onto nothing but skin and bones.

Like hell she was going to tell these two that she seen them.

"Sorry can't say that I have, just got in today. So I can't really help you there" her lying skills were top notch today she realized.

The man bristled at her, not liking the response that he wanted. She took a step back in fear as he stood up. But instead of tarring her lemma from lemma he headed out the door, the blond right behind him.

"What strange people" she whispered. The day came up short and it was almost closing time when a man with sideburns walked in with a young girl and boy. They took the exact same seat as the other two, wakos earlier.

"How can I help you today" she asked taking out her notepad and pencil.

"Have you seen either of these two" the older man asked pulling out a picture of the same man and women.

But in this one they looked happier, the women kept away from the others. But the man with auburn hair slung an arm around her shoulder keeping her in place.

She felt in a way she could trust them.

"Ya I seen them, came a few weeks ago. With three other girls, they were talking about going to South Carolina. But they gave the map to this girl that seemed like she was in la-la land or something. Held it upside down wouldn't put it past her to get them lost" she said, looking at there reaction, the boy seemed relived as the girl seemed close to tears. But the older man held concern and grateful all at the same time.

"Thanks for the help" he said standing up, followed by the other two. Just as they were almost out the door she called after them.

"there was two other here today, looking for them two" the man turned around sharply, looking hard into her eyes.

"Who"

"This big guy had light stubble along his upper lip and fanned across his jaw. He had dark peering eyes that were narrowed into slits. Long sharp nails on each finger that was hooked at the top making claws.

"sabertooth" the man whisper.

"And this woman, real lean looked almost like a man at first. And had blond hair" she finished describing them.

"Thanks for thee help" then they were gone.

"Strange day indeed" she whispered, shaking her head and prepared for closing time. Not knowing that a certain feral man and a beach blond were listening all along.

"Hear that kitty-Kat we got ourselves a lead.

"Don't call me that"

~ya chapter 5 is up! And it seemed Meredith got them lost! Or turned around. But all well, more beach and sand for them.

Seems like the x-men are one step behind and the bad guys are nearly there. While rouge (or should I say Marie) soak in the sun~ chapter 6 out soon~ review and look up mere888! Eye you france!


	6. Chapter 6

~chapter 6 ^^ ya Wahoo! Review; love me, mere888, EYE ON YOU FRANCE…I made my point.

"Fan a little harder there sugar" sand, beach, hot sun. perfect time to get a tan-slightly. If you call for big floppy-hat, or a ten pound layer of sun-block. Or the fact that the father of her child put up an umbrella the size of a five-story building. But it's still the beach."

Looking across the white hot sand, she could see paint trying to get a tan herself. While faith kept getting hit on by passing males (which she kindly declined) and Meredith was buried under the sand her body completely covered, only her head poking up like a crab.

"Cccccccccchhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee, mon arms are getting tired" remy complained, dramatically falling to his knees.

"You poor baby" Marie cooed, slightly shaking her head in amusement.

"Laugh now chere, but when remy falls over from heat-stroke. De fault is on you."

"Keep fanning and your "woe is me" moods ain't getting you no where" Marie said, putting on a pair of shades.

"You de princess and I'll be your servant anytime chere"

"That's all I ask."

~new Orleans, Louisiana. French quarter, thief/assassins guild hall~

"lets get on wit' this" Marius Boudreaux, at one end of the long table that held not only highly trained assassins, but also highly skilled thives.

"de time has come at last it seems" jean-luc lebeaue head of the thives said from his end.

"where gambit? Bein' a bad boy, run away?" belladonna hissed, arms crossed.

"don' know where the boy is" henry stated.

"wha't you mean, ya don' know where he is?" she screeched.

"disapperd, gone, vanished, flew the coop, be lost to sight, become invisible, vansihed into thin air, recede from view, dematerialize, fade, evaporated, melt away, come to an end, cease to exist, die out, il est parti il dang!" (he's gone dang it!) henry shouted, standing up so fast his chair flipped from behind him.

placing a hand on his oldest soon, jean-luc forced his son to sit back down.

"vous ne pensez pas, il a sauté sur le mariage?" (You don't think, he skipped out on the marriage?") Marius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Non, remy a good man. He keeps his word; something must have happened to him these last five months, no communication, nothing. Like my frere (son) Henry said, Remy's gone, and we can't find him"

"what' you gonna do?" belladonna said impatiently, as her brother julien shot her a glare. He wanted remy gone; now his wish got granted and this is going around. Find remy; look for remy, all about remy lebeaue. But things have a way of playing out, got rid of remy once with those x-men, and did it again with that friend of humanity mutant haters. And now he has to do it again!

"Envie de jouer? _On y va _jouer! (Want to play, let's go play!)

~ya chapter ^^ 6 I happy I got this far, lets keep those reviews, followers, fav, views, Reviews, eye on you France, going!


	7. Chapter 7

~chapter 7! Ya, you all been waiting for! Also I heard that no review is bad review so I hope you review (look up mere888 and eye on you France)

"God, are we there yet sugar?" a very annoyed southern beauty asked, turning the air vents of the car to face her.

"Hey! Others are burning up back here you know!" paint snapped, leaning over to the front so the vent was now facing upwards.

"Who's the one pregnant, last time I checked only me" Marie said, facing them back towards her.

So a war broke out, between the rebel and the pregnant spitfire. Only short lived though, seeing as the holy woman named faith stepped in.

"Lets just all put this behind us and sing a song" she suggested quietly, heads turned to her. And each expression said the same (except for Meredith, she wasn't right in the head if you didn't catch on) and that expression was "you used to be a nun in your past life weren't you?"

"Or we could just listen to the radio" came Meredith's, for better or not good idea.

"De fille (girl) don' have such a bad idea there" remy said, turning it to a random station.

"_Hey Louisiana woman Mississippi man we get together every time we can  
The Mississippi River can keep us apart  
There's too much love in the Mississippi heart too much love in this Louisiana heart~_

A slow smile came to a certain crazy dreamy eyed, foreseer. as a slow memory came to remy and another for Marie.

"_Venir sur (come on) a man maybe in his late teens, called to remy. _

"_in here" he waved, as a much older remy (but not by much) came in beside him._

"_Merci" (thank you) remy gave a sarcastic bow, that the other man just rolled his eyes at._

"_Pere gonna knock our teeth o' for Th's" the other man said, shaking his head._

"_What pere don know wont kill'em" was Remy's smart comeback._

"_true, but its tante yo' got to look after!" they both sundered at the thought of the old woman's rage~_

_~Marie~_

"_Marie! Let's go for a walk" came a boys voice, that same boy from before showed up once again._

"_Sure Cody" a younger Marie said, she looked around the age of fourteen going on fifteen possibly._

_She grasped the boy named Cody's hand, as he lead her around a river. They seemed close in a way, even closer now as he took her other hand. Slowly oh so slowly they lend towards each other. And there lips met._

_A pulling sensation was playing on Marie's lips, like a vacuum cleaner. she felt Cody slump against her, and her eyes instantly shot open. She looked horror stricken as he face planted the ground._

"_CODY" Marie screamed. And then the voices came~_

They both instantly snapped out of it, thanks to paint who nudged on Remy's shoulder. So that he could focus on driving. "Before he killed them" is what she said.

Taking glances at each other from a corner of there eyes. Remy's expression said it all.

"you t' chere?"

"Ya me to"

"_See the alligators all a waitin' nearby soon or later they know I'm gonna try  
When she waves from the bank don't you know I know  
It's goodbye fishin' line see you while ago  
With a Louisiana woman waitin' on __the other side__  
The Mississippi River don't look so wide  
Louisiana woman Mississippi man..._

~a while later, and a lot of wrong routes thanks to Meredith.! Mississippi, small town~

"Why I got to go to some doctor for? I ain't sick, just pregnant" came a stubborn Marie, as she wouldn't budge an inch from the car. As the rest stood outside in the blazing heat, that Mississippi had to offer.

"Do this for me Cherie" came a pouting Cajun, but the demonic eyes really ruined the effect he was going for.

"Fine" Marie gave in as she was led inside to have an ultrasound. Which in true she was looking forward to as well.

~little bit latter~

"So dock, what's the baby. Fille or garcon (girl or boy) was Remy's enchase awaited question.

"The baby is healthy, but it won't open its legs. So the gender at this moment is unknown" the doctor said apologetically for not giving them the identity of the gender.

"Long as it healthy then" remy was gland either way really boy or girl, and it set his heart at rest knowing that the baby was ok.

"Well, there goes the dream of proving you wrong that its gonna be a boy" was Maries tired and disappointed voice.

"It's a fille; I got this feeling in me chere"

"Must be the gas, from that chili you had earlier?"

"Always pic'en on moi (me)"

"Got to keep ya in line somehow"

getting changed out of her hospital gown, remy led her down a series of hallways, stopping short at a receptions desk.

"stay here, and I'll clock yo' out" remy said, leaving Marie for a short time to file out paper.

Turning to walk down a hall, Marie stopped at a familiar plaque ~ _Cody Robbins~ _

Pushing the door open just a bit, there lade a boy. Sandy blonde hair just like her memory, with light blue eyes he looked just exactly the way her memory showed him.

Looking at the clip bored down at the foot of his bed it read ~_comatose, seven years, patient will awake is unknown~ _

And that was all she got to read, before remy escorted her back to the car. 

_~on the road, somewhere towards South Carolina~_

"_Well I thought I'd been loved but I never had  
Till I was wrapped In the arms of a Mississippi man  
When he holds me close it feels almost like another hurricane just ripped the coast  
If he can't come to me I'm gonna go to him  
That Mississippi River Lord I'm gonna swim  
Hey Louisiana woman Mississippi man..._

"Will you cut that dam* radio off already" carol hissed, at the full-blown farley dangerous feral man. That was by the way driving.

"My car, my rules. I could do what I fu**en wanna do" sabertooth growled back, annoyed at the blonde.

"Fine, do what you want!"

"I will"

"Fine"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR PETTY FIGHTING" a telepathic Emma, shouted in there brains. Startling sabertooth for a moment losing control, and spinning them over in a lake.

They were unharmed of course, seeing as he had a healing factor. And she was invulnerable.

"You recta my car, better be good" sabertooth growled out low from his throat.

"Oh, it is there on there way to Louisiana. Get there before them, and intercept them. As the boss said no failure and get them before you even think of coming back" she cut off straight after that.

"What I give to tare her throat out" sabertooth said aloud.

"I can agree on you there" carol said.

"_Well Mississippi River Lord it's one mile wide and I gotta get me to the other side  
Mississippi man I'm losin' my mind gotta have your loving one more time  
I'm gonna jump in the river and here go too bad alligatior you swim too slow  
Hey Louisiana woman Mississippi man...  
There's too much love in the Mississippi heart too much love in this Louisiana heart  
There's too much love in the Mississippi heart too much love in this Louisiana heart_

The only sound that was left between them was the sound of the radio. That surprisingly survived.

~how you like it! My friend mere888 gave me the idea of going to Mississippi and Louisiana! Also I hope you like it and the song is called (Louisiana women and Mississippi man) and I hope you enjoy. EYE O.N YOU FRANCE!


	8. Chapter 8

~chapter 8 of faded memory! I would love to thank mere888 and also I GOT MY EYE ON YOU FRANCE~ enjoy and review!

"Come on Cherie, it's a belle nuit (beautiful night)" a certain Cajun said, an arm around a belle femme. He was in total bliss. Only if his chere wasn't in such an upset mood.

"I don't care about the scenery, remy! I want to find somewhere to sleep" his chere huffed.

"Come on Marie, where in new Orleans for god's sake! The French quarter. Land of beautiful architecture to art galleries, museums, restaurants" paint said, throwing her hands in the air, gesturing all around them.

"And also the fascinating history of the area, or spend the entire day exploring and shopping in the area, topping everything off with an excellent meal in a world-famous restaurant and some live music" faith said, hopefully.

"Also bars" Meredith added on. As remy gave Marie a suggestive look.

"Cant drinks remember" Marie said flatly, making remy pout.

"You can be that designative driver" paint piped up, rubbing her hands together.

"Fine, but later"

"And they spent the entire evening historical sights (which faith begged for) such as the Cabildo of the most historically significant buildings in America. Built between 1795 and 1799 to replace a structure that burned in the 1794 fire, the Cabildo served as the seat of government in New Orleans during the Spanish colonial period and is the location where the Louisiana Purchase was signed in 1803.

Along with shopping in a French market, like Founded in 1791, New Orleans' French Market is the oldest public market in the country. This open-air mall features shopping, dining and music in a tradition that is uniquely New Orleans, yet still reminiscent of some European markets" suggested by paint.

Along with a show at community theatre dating back to 1916 is the oldest continually-operated theatre in the country" being dragged there by Meredith.

They went to the Wax Museum can relive New Orleans's history through life-sized wax models. Learn about Voodoo and the city's founding as you toast the Duc d'Orleans. Individual tours are self-guided, but group tours can be arranged by reservation. Literature about the contents of the Wax Museum is available in a variety of languages" thanks to remy.

And ate out New Orleans School of Cooking. Located in the heart of the historic French Quarter housed in a renovated 1800's molasses warehouse, patrons learn the basics of Louisiana Cooking to bring back home. The classroom is connected to the Louisiana General Store where chefs can find Louisiana spices and cookbooks" thanks to Marie.

And then it was bar time…

~thief guild members, Henry~

"N'arretez morfondre (do stop moping)" came the voice of mercy, his loving wife. Starting him.

"Don Sentir comme arret IL (don't feel like stopping it)" Henry said, looking down at a picture of himself along with his brother remy, also known as gambit.

"Mon Cher Mari (my dear husband) she said, coming to rub his shoulders.

"Remy's de big boy now, can' hold him forever"

"I know, can' stop missing the flirter" he said in return, taking hold of one of mercy's hands.

"Remy's just out there, he'll come back. When he gets avide (hungry)

Chuckling weakly, Henry nodded his head at the truth of mercy's words.

"Now go out with the boys, there getting on tante Mattie nerves. Thinks she plans to kill'em"

"Fin' fin' I can take a hint" getting up, he gave a lasting kiss to his wife. And went to a bar with the boys.

~back with the others~

"Are yo' sure dis' is de bar, yo' want to go in?" Remy said, walking in behind Meredith. Who hid a secret smile.

"Yes, its suppose to be the best…so I heard" she replied, leading the way to some bar stoles.

"Not to bad" paint said, looking around to the classic type setting. As a very and I mean very, hesitant faith followed close behind the group.

Sitting down at the bar, Meredith called over the bartender. A Farley large man, mustache and all.

"What can I get yo'?" he asked, eyeing each in turn. But wavering on remy, but he soon shakes his head.

"Scotch ale for me" was Meredith's order.

"Straight beer for me" paint said.

"Sparkling wine…please" not wanting to be left out, faith ordered something less…effective.

"Vodka, not the cheap kind either" remy said, narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Turning his gaze on Marie, she just shook her head and asked for water.

"Ain't most of yo' underage?"

"Does it matter?" was paints comeback.

"Guess not" he turned around and began fixing there drinks. They didn't realize the unexpected guess till they were right behind them.

"looks like we finally found you" turning around quickly, paint barley had time to prepare herself. Before she went sailing through the air. Thanks to a certain blond haired carol.

"We can do this the hard way or you can come quietly, but I prefer the hard way" sabertooth bared his teeth.

"Really, I do to" reaching behind him, remy took a bottle of jack. Charged it and smashed over the big cat. Blowing him up very large damage, but his healing factor kicked in. and sabertooth was at it.

Sabertooth went after Marie and remy, as carol held off the other three.

"make a brake for it chere" remy said, grabbing hold of Marie, and signaled for the other

fillies to follow.

~thief's~

"com' on Henry, lighten up Remy might be here any moment" Henry's Cousin Theo tried to cheer him up.

"Don' really feels in the mood" Henry said, throwing in his cards.

"I fold"

"IL ira bien (he'll be fine) devil himself can' catch remy" Henry's other cousin Etienne proclaimed.

"mayb—henrys reply was cut short, an explosion sounded through the room. Looking up, he saw a big pussy-cat look'en man get up from the floor.

And staring down on him, was the one and only. Remy lebeaue.

"its remy" Theo said, making Etienne and Henry and a couple of other thief guild members stand up as well.

Seeing the chaos, and remy fleeing with four other girls. It was time that the thief's stepped in to protect there own. And so they followed behind.

~back with the others~

"This way" Meredith pointed to a dark alley. And they followed her guldens only to come to a dead end.

"Nice, just nice" paint said sarcastically, as they turned to face the on coming threat.

"Little pigs little pigs come out to play" sabertooth chanted as carol just rolled her eyes.

"do you want some money instead" Meredith pleaded, holding out a wade of cash. Getting looks from everyone, that is.

"And where, did ya get that" Marie asked, eyeing the money. Looked like it was close to seven hundred.

"Don't need to be in the thief guild, to be a thief" Meredith said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Don't need money, just those two" carol said, pointing from Marie to remy.

"to bad, yo' can' have hem" a miseries group of men said, but to remy they looked so familiar.

~_yo' can't just sweet talk tante, she'll kill yo' then come after us! Came a much younger boy with black hair._

"_Remy know what he's doing Etienne_" _remy said, walking into the kitchen._

"_Poor fool" was the last thing he heard from Theo before he disappeared into a kitchen. ~_

"I know'em" remy whisper, but he couldn't place them.

"What are you going to do?" sabertooth growled. A grin spread across all the thieves' faces, as Henry raised his hand, and throw down a small black tube. Making smoke shoot out.

It happened so fast, Remy felt someone jerk him forward. and he felt it wasn't the cat and it was to light to be the blond haired woman. So he went gradually, but he was still wary.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was the girls and him. and the group of men that saved them.

"Remy y're home" the man with thinning hair, pulled remy into a huge. Startling him.

"good to see yo' gambit" the others said, as remy just stared at them.

"Remy what's wrong" the oldest asked, worry on there faces.

"Do I know yo'?"

~da da da! The guild is in, bad guys in, Meredith stole money (and what does she know?) Henry found remy. Remy has no idea who this people are. And Marie cant drink! So wait for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

~hello, welcome to chapter 9!. Along with that, id like to thank… JERSEY! Ya I love you two! I would also like to say "I HAVE MY EYE ON YOU FRANCE" along with that; I would like to give props to my #1 fan mere888! (Look her up) review.

~thief guild~

Jean-luc was a sensible man; always wade the pros and cons of what might happen. In a heist, or a smooth getaway.

But with the situation at hand, and the return of his youngest prince of thieves home. Bring a load of problems with him. Four women being taken cared of by tante and mercy we're brought in with Remy. And not only that but his son, has lost his memory of his family up until the time he was taken.

And how Remy described his time in this _facility._ It seemed like a true nightmare. He could still hear the horror in his son's voice.

~_ "do I know yo'?" remy asked, looking from face to face of each thief that stood in front of him._

"_Remy it's us, Henry, Theo and Etienne. Don't you remember us?" Henry asked, eyeing his brother up and down. His eyes held that humorous glint in them, but also held a deep sadness and slight fear._

"_Sorry, remy don' remember nothing" remy said, shocking his supposed family._

"_We need to see oncle (uncle)" Theo whisper, to Henry. _

"_we need yo' to come with us" Henry said, waving his hand for the other thieves to blind fold them._

"_What the heck do you think your doing?" paint shouted, struggling against the men that held her. Remy seemed to be at ease with this type of treatment like he's done it before._

_Part of Meredith's blindfold was lifted up a bit, allowing her to see where they were going._

_And faith was scared out of her mind, as Marie was angry as a pregnant woman can get._

_Time seemed to skip an hour or two, as they were lead around making them unaware where they were headed (except Meredith that is) till finally they came to a stop. Taking off there blindfolds, they found themselves in a kind of conference room. They were asked to take a seat which Marie took gratefully._

_Not too soon after they got there selves arranged, a group of others came rushing in. a blond haired middle aged woman, with a kind face. An older woman, who held a frying pan. And a much older man, who held himself with dignity and grace like the king of thieves he was._

"_Remy child! Where have yo' been, I got good mind to hit yo' in the head with this frying pan here" the old woman said, holding the frying pan threateningly above her head._

"_if yo' would remy don' want to be hit, and who might yo' be. Who might any of yo' be?" remy said, looking around the table at these new people._

"_Don' yo' remember your own pere (father)?" jean-luc eyed his son up and down, something didn't add up. _

"_Non, remy don' remember much really"_

"_Where have yo' been to forget your own famille (family) mercy chided, a deep frown marrying her face._

"_A horrible place mime" Marie said, taking hold of Remy's hand. _

"_why don' yo' tell us about this place?" jean-luc asked._

"_It's a long story" Marie hesitated._

"_Got time" the king of thieves countered._

"_I should start" Marie said, taking a deep breath, and squeezing Remy's hand to make sure he was there._

"_I remember always being hungry; food was always on all of our minds. And the way they pushed us, forced us to train till our feet bleed, pushed us to our breaking point. They treated us like animals; just because we're different…I was scared to go to sleep at night. Scared they would come in the night and kill me, or cut me up or something like that" Marie said, choking up. Remy took it from there._

"_Remy remembered them coming in on the first day, big bald man come in. remember him saying "you are no longer a person, you do as your told or you wont be alive to see what happens next" scared Remy some, but the most Remy remembers feeling was angry pure anger. Came in one day, saying something, don' remember what is they were yelling about. They picked out these little boys and made'em fight each other just for a sandwich. They were laughing, as they tore each other apart. They were brothers to" Remy's hands began to fist together, as he slammed them on the table._

"_There was this time, when a doctor came in. and they were pointing out girls…the men and the women were separated don't know why they were doing it then. But I get it now. We were placed in different bunkers the girls that were separated, me include. They guys who were sorted were in the next room over. And there was this window you couldn't craw through it, but enough to talk through. And that's how I meet Remy here" Marie said, pointing towards Remy. As he gave a faint grin._

"_We talked a lot, well remy did. I just ignored him, but he sort of grew on me. so we spent time talking and that kind of thing and the scientist…I guess they noticed and… Marie couldn't finish her sentence her chest tightening as she quenched a sob._

"_Artificial insemination" remy said, watching as Marie fell into his side and burred her head into his chest as she cried._

_~end flash back~_

Running a hand down his face, jean-luc took in this information while in his study. His son returned from hell, and brought a woman that bared his child. Along with three girl that saved there lives, from the bast****'s that did this to them. Faith a girl that controls water vapor, a smart mouth named paint or originally molly gene's, from Florida. Who can control the coloring of light and shape? And Meredith who can see most of what's to come, along with being a little of a wild card, to put her mildly.

Giving a sigh the king of thieves knew he had his work cut out for him, his son needed his support along with his guest. Tante will have a field day with this Marie girl, he knew mercy would. But his Major concern was what to do about Marius Boudreaux, king of the assassin guild. Along with his bratty daughter belladonna.

"Dieu (god) que vais-Je faire (what am I going to do)" he muttered to himself, as he looked out the window where his son, along with the girls and other thieves where enjoying the weather.

"Rendent les choses tournent ok (make things turn out ok) jean-luc whispered to himself, as he turned back around to file paper work.

~what do you think? Got it up and running, found out what happened in the facility! And now the next chapter maybe with the xmen! Haven't had them in for a while. Well review, and comment and follow and favorite and EYE ON YOU FRANCE! Love you mere888-bff- and also grapejuice101!


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 10! I hope you like this one! It should be good (look up mere888) EYE ON YOU FRANCE…and review!

~new Orleans, thief guild~

"here yo' go, piping hot" tante said, distributing out plates of fried sausage, eggs, grits, and a cup of milk each.

"Thank you maim" Marie said, digging into her eggs. As tante gave her a disapproving look.

"Call me tante child, how many times I got to tell ya that?" tante said, hands on her hips.

"Yes tante" paint said, while eating a piece of sausage hanging out.

"You can call me maim" tante threatened with her pan.

"Well ain't she a ray of sunshine" paint muttered, ending up getting back lashed with a wet-towel.

"Hey where's Meredith?" came the worried voice, of the saint herself.

"Well that Theo. And Etienne dude? They came and asked her to sit in for a poker game; they muttered something about how there going to rob her blind. But I didn't tell them about her _gift_" paint said, shoveling more food into her already full mouth. Getting whipped again, as tante said, for her to have some manners.

"That is one evil woman" paint whispered. And hope she didn't over hear, but being tante. She did.

"wouldn't have ta if yo' stop being such an idiot like the rest, I have to put up with" tante looking back at the plate she was fixing.

Right after saying that, Theo, Etienne and Meredith walked into the kitchen. Theo and Etienne seemed put out, and in Meredith's hands was a wad of cash. As she sat done she flipped through the bills, counting as she looked to see how much she earned.

"Who wants to go shopping?" Meredith grinned that dreamy grin of hers. As the girls looked at each other, making them grin as well (well Marie just sighed and nodded her head, going along with it)

"De someone says shopping" mercy said, sticking her head inside the kitchen.

~the trio of three, somewhere? ~

"Can we like stop for a bit, I'm dieing from being in here so long" kitty groaned from the back seat.

"No" Logan said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"They maybe at the mall" kitty suggested, getting a raised eye from Kurt.

"Woo would be at the mall, und why?" he questioned.

"Everyone likes need's something to where, dud" kitty said, as if it was simple science.

"We ain't shopen" Logan said, if only he would have taken her advice.

~back with the guilds (assassins)~

"Si IL EST de retour (so he's back)?" " Marius Boudreaux asked his scoat, who nodded his head.

"juste venu en tout d'un coup (just came in all of a sudden) est venu en avec un couple des filles (came in with a couple of girls) est venu droit ici pour vous dire (came straight here to tell you)" the boy not yet a man said to his leader.

"vous pouvez aller maintenant (you can go now)" he dismised. Right as he left his, his daughter came bursting throught the door.

"est-il vrai (it it true?) remy back?" belladonna demanded, sitting next to her father in the open chair provided.

"dea seem to say so" he replied, watching as his daughters face lit up. how he hated when she fawned over that leabue.

"but-say something wrong with him, actien different" he countiued, and watched as his daughter became confuesed.

"what that mean?"

"I don't know, but we will find out soon"

~ya, the assassin guild has taken countrol, favrite thief besides remy…Jean-luc! Also look up mere888 and EYE on you France…review!


	11. Chapter 11

~chapter 11! I hope you like it and love it! Along with that, EYE ON YOU FRANCE! Look up mere888, and review.

"Chhhhhheeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee" Remy stretched out, waiting at the club entrance as his loving companion, was still waiting by the car.

"No remy, you said no more bars after the last one" Marie huffed, leaning against the car.

"Remy, remember non such promise" but quickly began pleading with her to come inside, once he saw the face she was making.

"Fine but you owe me Cajun" she said, brushing past him and into the bar that smelled like stale beer, and cigars.

"yo' wont regret this Cherie, this the thieves guild's territory, toujours une fete (always a party)" Henry said, waving them over to a booth.

"I don't know what ya said, but I don't like it" Marie came and sat between both Henry and Remy.

"don' worry, bout it" a grin played at Henry lips, he liked this spit fire belle. Good match for Remy, no matter what the circumstances where.

"If only belladonna where, out of the picture" he thought sadly, staring at the couple as they bickered.

~on the other end of the bar~

Sitting beside each other, faith was talking about the ways that how drinking was bad for your health. And paint was trying to drown herself, so that when she gets smashed then it "might" lesson the headache caused by faith.

"Did you also know that one can of beer, causes you to gain 50 pounds (I believe this is true) and that—out of nowhere like a ninja in paints prospective. Came a Cajun, not bad looking but she wouldn't go as far as liking him.

"Chere did it' hurt when yo' fell from heaven?" paint mentally gagged, at the cheesy line directed at faith. Who looked flustered by the compliment, and telling by her features she was thinking of a way to put him down gently.

"That's very kind of you…but I have a boyfriend" faith fibbed, scooting closer to paint.

"Well he ain't here now is he?" the man said, grabbing hold on faith's arm pulling her from her seat. Standing up quickly, and overturning her chair or more like Stoll.

"Who the heck do you think you are" paint yelled, getting in the man's face. Taking paint roughly by the hand, he pulled her in close.

"Julien" was the only word he spoke, and with great force he through her over the counter of bar.

~Meredith, before the scuffle~

"Mind if I play" coming towards a table, with very buff men that we're trespassing on thief guild territory.

"got som' money there sweet heart" one of them asked, not looking up from his cards.

"Yes, I can so deal me in?" with a nod of the head, Meredith came to sit in on a poker game.

Shuffling the cards once again, the assassin guild as Meredith could easily figure, the take'ed the time to flash amused glances at each other. Handing her, her own cards she looked over them, and with her foresight she knew she was cheated. But being the cleaver one she is, she took to a Theo and Etienne approach.

It wasn't too far into there game, when she had a vision. "_That's very kind of you…but I have a boyfriend" faith said, as the man obviously wouldn't let it go._

"_Well he ain't here now is he?" the man said, grabbing hold on faith's arm pulling her from her seat. As she saw paint stand up in a rage._

"_who the heck do you think you are" paint yelled getting in the mans face._

_Julien" was the only word he spoke, and with great force he through her over the counter of bar._

~end vision~

"Sorry boys, but I have to go" Meredith said, standing up. Her pockets full, as the assassins we're just a little bit lighter. Basically floating her way towards where her friends where sitting at the bar. She was just too late to intervene as julien threw, paint over the counter.

She wasn't mad, no Meredith was never mad. No she took another approach, curling her fingers around the stem of a beer bottle left over from, some drunk maybe? She casually walked up behind this julien, prince of the assassins.

Tapping him on the shoulder from behind, when his angry face turned to her. She lifted the bottle above her head, and before he could react it came smashing over his temple.

~with Marie and Remy before the scuffle~

"what yo' want chere, Remy would get it for yo'" Remy said, looking at his now depressed lover, saying she felt out of place.

"I guess I'm just thirsty" she said, shrugging her shoulders. With that flirting grin of his he stood up happily, and with a nod of his head to his frere (brother) how he loved calling him that, having a family is a wonder.

"Be right back chere" walking over towards the bar, he called over the bartender. And asked him for water.

"It's for a girl ain't it" he said, not many men asked for water. They normally came for the beer.

"Oui (yes)" Remy said with a shrug, as he waited on that water. A blond came strutting up to him, but being the man he was. And devoting himself to Marie, he paid her no mind.

"Remy, mon amour (my love)" she said, coming in for a kiss. But Remy quickly intercepted it, by placing a hand over her mouth.

"remy don' know yo' and he don' want to, so please keep yo'r kisses for someone else" he said, turning his head back towards the bar.

"But remy, it's me votre amant (your lover) votre ame soeur (your soulmate)" belladonna screeched into his ear, making remy more then annoyed to. Like Remy said, don' know yo' and he don' want to. Je suis desole (I'm sorry) but Je suis dans l'amour (I'm in love) avec quelqu'un d'autre (with someone else)

All too soon, remy found himself pinned up against the bar, held by the crazy women by his shirt collar. Ne voulez pas de difficulte fille (don't want trouble girl)" Remy laughed nervously. On the outside, he held his normal poker face; on the inside he was wetting himself.

"im va etre (I'm going to be) votre femme (your wife) meme si (even if) j'ai obtenu (I got) 'a glisser (to drag) votre mort (your dead) corps d' (body to) l'autel (the altar)" she hissed, tightening her grip around his throat.

For some strange reason, Remy started to smile, and looked past this crazy blond that threatened to kill him.

"Parler de Mon amour (talk to my love) a'ce sujet (about that)" nodding his head behind belladonna's head, she looked behind her confused, before she was hit straight in the face by one hormonal, Marie.

"chere, yo' came to Remy's rescue" Remy said, coming in for a hug. Only for Marie to give him a death glare, making the smile on his face to freeze in place.

"I'll deal with you latter Cajun" Marie said, and like that things began to heat up. And a full out bar fight has begun.

Ducking under the table, Marie kicks most of the men towards Remy, and Henry. Who seemed to be enjoying themselves.

~back on the other side of the bar~

Sitting on the bar table, Meredith supplied paint beer bottles to smash over heads. While faith cowered behind the counter, telling paint to stop, and be careful.

"She seems to be enjoying herself" Meredith eyes became dreamy, as she absentmindedly handed paint, a bottle of scotch.

"I-I think-t-this has gotten out of hand" faith stuttered, looking around in concern.

"Maybe" Meredith said, lazily. As she took up another beer bottle, to smash it over an assassins head, instantly making him fall to his knees, and fall face first unconscious with his butt sticking in the air.

"This is so awesome" paint yelled, running back to grab two more bottles of white wine (top 8 popular wines by the way)

"this is crazy" faith whispered, which turned into a scream as a chair came flying towards her, luckily Meredith foresaw this coming, and quickly pushed her head down. So instead of hitting her, it smashed into the wall.

"Tha-nk y-you" faith squeaked out, lowering herself so only her eyes and top of her head showed. As the rest of her body was hidden by the counter.

~back with the others~

"Remy we got to get out of here" Marie yelled over the noise, Remy glanced her way, as he punched a guy straight in the jaw making him crash into a table.

"I think yo'r right chere, my hand's hurting" signaling for her to follow, they crept behind the counter, and crawled towards faith and them. With Henry on there tail.

~ back with paint~

"Hey Theo, a little help" paint yelled, as she ducked another swing of a fist from a big fellow. She might have gone a bit over head, when she picked a fit with him. But luckily Theo and Etienne were there, to both swing a chair over the guys head.

"He's gonna have a bad headache in the morning" Etienne whistled, jokingly poking him with the tip of his shoe.

"Less talking, and more kicking a**" paint yelled, as Theo and Etienne yelled along with her. But her fun was short lived, when remy pulled her back behind the counter, by her t-shirt at the back of the neck.

Forcing her to crouch down, Remy gestured towards the back door. While Henry grabbed a hold of both Theo and Etienne.

"And right as it was getting good" Theo muttered, as paint couldn't help but to agree. All at once they made a break for it, and Marie thought she heard someone yell the words "rogue" and for a reason it sound familiar but she shake the thought away, concentrating on getting out of this place.

~xmen~

Walking into a bar, Kurt instantly ran to the bathroom, as kitty took a seat. Logan going sitting on the other side of the booth, as she tapped her foot, _tap, tap, tap,_ the frustration of the days of driving we're working on him. With dead end, trails of where rogue could be, it was driving him insane.

"Could you please stop that—but wolverines words were cut off, as a full out brawl began.

"Finally, some action" Logan couldn't help but smile, as he went up towards the middle of the fry.

Somehow he found himself, at the bar, and sitting atop it was a blond haired girl. With dreamy eyes that looked like she wasn't even there. Logan once again looked out towards the fights.

All of a sudden a type of red wine was trusted into his hands, looking up he saw the blond, starry eyed girl looking at him.

"Here, you might need that" and just as she said that, a guy with a chair came at him. Coming right at Logan, using the red wine, using it to knock the guy out. He thought that wine had its uses after all.

"thanks kid" Logan grunted, turning back into the fight. But not before he heard those blond girls yell out to him.

"You'll find her" but he paid no attention to her, only caring about kicking a**.

"it seemed like forever to kitty since the fight started, and it was kind of funny when Kurt (yes he has his hologram on) came walking out of the bathroom, to only slip on spilt wine avoiding getting hit by a stray beer bottle (thanks to paint) and covering his lap.

He quickly came to hide under the table with kitty.

"4 minutes and this happened" Kurt muttered, staring out trying to find Logan.

"Vhere iz Logan?" he asked kitty, thinking caught a glimpse of auburn on white.

"Pushing some guys around" kitty waved a hand towards the chaos.

"Zame old Logan" Kurt sighed out, as he glanced up once again. She was there, there his sister, the woman they were searching for all this time. And she was running away.

"**Rouge**" Kurt yelled out, coming out from under the table, which was a bad move as he was hit by a Stoll.

~time skip a few hours "thieves guild"~

"Gonna miss yo' write often" tante letting out a few tears, hugging Marie and the other girls in turn. And slapping remy or should they say gambit, upside the head.

"why yo' all hurt Remy?"

"You deserve it swamp rat" Marie came accustomed to calling him that.

"I'll miss yo' to" mercy came to in lope the girls in turn (and hit remy upside the head, with an "_owe"_ on his part)

"Don't worry, well call and right when we can" Marie said, as she got into there knew car, provided by the thief guild.

"We'll keep the assassin guild off your trail, mon soleil (my son)" jean-luc said, placing a hand on Remy's shoulder.

"Goodbye pere (father)" as they embraced, he then turned to his brother Henry.

"Rester hors des ennui's (stay out of trouble)" he said, pulling him in a tight hug, which Remy returned.

"Remy, Rester hors des ennui's (stay out of trouble) that's UN rire (that's a laugh)" Theo said, coming to pat remy on the back.

"A' moins essayer (at least try)" Etienne also said, coming to squeeze his shoulders.

"Remy will essayer (try) was Remy's parting words before heading out for South Carolina.

~and there you go (hope your happy mere888) back on track with South Carolina! When we reach North Carolina, will be going to the "Biltmore house" (look it up) along with many, and I mean many failed proposes! Review, follow, favorite, and EYE ON YOU FRANCE!


	12. Chapter 12

~chapter 12, I hope you like this one as you have the rest! Review, love me. eye on you France, mere888.~

~south Carolina~

_On the road again, just can't wait to get on the road again._

_The life I love is making music with my friends…_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again…_

"Remy, can you turn that off sugar?" Marie said, rubbing her temples. Her headache growing worse then when they stopped in: Spartanburg, the largest city in and the county seat of Spartanburg County, South Carolina, United States, and the twelfth largest city by population in the state.

"Sure chere" remy said, turning the radio down. But the music (or the lyrics at least) didn't seem to stop, turning the knob this way and that. The sound still wouldn't stop, until he took a look back in the rearview mirror. And there Meredith was, singing away.

He was going to say something, but a shake of the head from Marie, and her mouthing "just don't bother" was enough to let her be.

Time dragged on, the windows were rolled down, and paint was asleep in the back. Faith with the classic _little red ridding hood_. And Meredith with…well…that's not important!

~institute~

"She was right there Charles, just across the room" Logan snarled in frustration at it all.

"Iz my fault, I waz the one to be knocked out" Kurt said, put out for his stupidity for getting himself knocked out for 8 hours.

"Don't blame you Kurt, these things happen" Scott's words were met with nothing but more self loathing.

"No! Theze things just don't happen, Zomeone came and took rouge and used her! And we're not even sure what that iz" Kurt shouted, rising from where he sat and marched out the door.

"Sorry professor I was only trying to help" Scott said, apologizing for his action.

"It's alright Scott, tension is running high around the school, and we can only hope to pick up a signal once cerebro is up and running" Xavier said, looking around at his student and team.

Giving out a sigh he shook his head "we can only pray that rouge will return to us" he thought to himself, taking this time to dismiss the meeting to try locating Rogue once again.

~back on the road again~

"I hate that book" paint huffed, gabbing a finger at the cover of faiths book.

"Why? It's a classic" faith said in confusion.

"Its just that, the wolf needs so loving to! Just cause he's a wolf means squat!" paint defended, the big bad wolf.

"Not all things are what they seem" Meredith agreed, making paint raises her chin in triumph.

"Well we still should appreciate the classics" faith mumbled to her, sticking her nose back in the book.

"Gambit we should take a pit-stop" but there was a tone in paints voice that said "if we don't pull over soon, there will be little girl pee, all over the place."

"Alright chere" Remy said, remy may have found out his past. More so then Marie. But still some things just didn't add up, like what happened to his years of being away from the guilds. And his crazy ex-fiancé.

Pulling over to a little rest stop, Remy pulled in watching all but Meredith get out, and heading inside.

"Remy when you are going to ask Marie to marry you" Meredith asked out of the blue, startling Remy greatly.

"what yo' on about Cherie" Remy said, whipping his head around so face he had whip-flash, making his neck hurt.

"You love her, she obviously loves you…marry her" Meredith said, in a far off dreamy voice.

"Remy Don' have a ring" Remy said, thinking that would end the conversation. But Meredith seemed to be one step ahead of everything. Searching through her pants pocket, she pulled out an eight-carrot emerald ring, with a silver band.

"where yo' get that Cherie" Remy asked, taking the ring and rolled it over slightly in his palm of his hand.

"Belladonna is more giving then you think" Meredith shrugged, as she stared out the window as if the conversation never happened. Remy would of thought it never would of happened either if the proof wisent resting in his hand.

"Guys guess what we're in rock hill! Almost on the border of south and north Carolina!" faith squealed from the window, as paint plopped in the middle. Remy quickly stuffed the ring that Meredith "_was given_" in his pocket as Marie stepped in the front seat.

"Had our bathroom break, lets go" paint called from the back seat, remy slowly pulled out onto the road, his mind strictly on the effects of Meredith's words.

~time skip~

"**GIVE ME THE DANG MAP ALREADY**" paint yelled, holding onto one end of the map, as Meredith held the other, neither backing down. As faith stared from the sidelines at there scuffle to see which one will be the navigator.

"**GIVE FAITH THE MAP**" Marie yelled, getting annoyed from there hours of fighting, and getting them more lost then ever. They new they we're now somewhere in north Carolina… but not really sure where.

"I kept tell'en ya, If I was driving we'd actually know where will be" Marie argued with the driver, who kept telling her that he was the better driver.

"and I'm telling yo' No"

"Well at least stop for directions."

"Don' need'em"

"Of course you don't" Marie said, rolling her eyes.

~also on there way to North Carolina~

"There really good at covering there tracks" carol muttered, starting down at the map. They could be anywhere, and being lost was getting on both there nerves.

"You should really stop and ask directions" carol said, glancing over at her partner.

"Don't need them" sabertooth huffed, eyes looked on the road, as they drove in there new "uplifted" car.

"Of course you don't" carol said, rolling her eyes.

~on there way to North Carolina~

"Mister Logan, do you like know where we're going" kitty asked, looking down at the tiny print of there map.

"Well get there, when we get there" Logan said, glancing at her in the rear-view mirror.

"And vere iz that?" Kurt asked, leaning over the front seat to look at the map that kitty held.

"You'll see when we get there, elf"

"Are you sure we're like not lost?"

"…no we're not"

"You hesitated" Kurt pointed out.

"No I didn't" Logan growled.

"Like we should ask for directions" kitty suggested.

"Don't need them"

"Like of course not" kitty said, rolling around, and muttered under her breath "what's with guys, and there pride."

~that's all I'm getting to in this chapter…latter on they will reach the Biltmore house (look it up in North Carolina) and thank you mere888 for the suggestions! Review "eye on you France…


	13. Chapter 13

~hello my pretties! I hope you like my fan-fictions so far! Hey I got a question who do you think is the crazy person of the group? And also eye on you france, look up mere888, and review. Love you jersey!

~north Carolina, Ashville~

"Remy, where are we going now" paint groaned, being cramped in a car from hours of driving. At that, faith stuck in some history of Ashville and the whole residents of the car, mentally groaned.

Suddenly a gleam came to Meredith's eyes, as she lightly pulled out the map from paints front pocket. She Scand it quickly, her eyes landing on a certain destination.

"How about the Biltmore estate, it's a large private estate and tourist attraction in Ashville, North Carolina. It also has significant gardens in the _jardin à la française_ and English Landscape garden styles in the United States. In 2007, it was ranked eighth in _America's Favorite Architecture_ by the American Institute of Architects.

"That's a wonderful idea" faith gushed, having such puppy dog eyes and a certain sparkle in her eyes at the hope of going. That no one had the heart to refuse her dreams of going.

And that is how they found themselves on a tourist trip to the grand estate, which Marie said looked like a castle. That paint wanted to know how they paid for the thing, and pointed out that needed two-hundred-and-fifty rooms. (true fact) but then again they had the money to spend, so why not?

There where many favorite parts for each of there group. Meredith for instants just loved the balcony and its views, paint loved the dinning room, faith liked it in general, Marie liked the inside library and remy had to admit the inside paintings were very valuable (Marie had an eye on him)

But to say the lest, they all had to say. except for remy. There favorite part had to be the lake.

"Marie I love yo' and I want to marry yo'" remy mumbled to himself, setting the ring that Meredith gave him back in a velvet box and closed the lid. Turning to Marie as she waited patiently next to the gondola, waiting to get on the lake.

"Dieu m'aide (god help me) Remy breathed through his nose, and exhaled slowly.

"Ready chere" remy said, a playful grin on his face as he helped her in.

"Been waiting swamp rat" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Then I shouldn't keep the fille waiting" he winked as they set off.

~back with the girls~

"Meredith what are we doing out here" faith asked, looking around the beautiful lake they were on.

"And why do you have a video camera" paint looked at her in bewilderment.

"Same reason you have binoculars" Meredith eyes were glazed, as she set the leans on a far off point.

"What are we looking for?" but faiths words were ignored, as the video tap was rolling on the lovely couple, also out on the lake.

"He better be proposing like a boss" paint mumbled, as her sight was set.

~remy and Marie~

"So swamp rat" remy was concentrating just on paddling, that he was startled when Marie spoke.

"What chere, remy didn't here yo'?

"Why we out here for? Better not be to get me sea sick"

"No chere it's just that… he trailed off, as he fumbled for the right words.

"Just that?" Marie's eyes sparkled in amusement as he began to squirm.

"We been through so much"

"You can say that again sugar"

"And many things happened from time to time, like you and me meeting and having a bebe (baby) and all the rest, and well…

"Well…

crossing his fingers behind his back, the velvet box also hiding behind his back in the other hand, he stood up in the boat. Any one with common since would tell you not to stand up in a boat, but remy was so nerves he disobeyed this rule.

And ended up tilting to the side, and going over board.

~xmen~

"Isn't this amazing! I like told you we should of definitely come" kitty said, looking on the lake, which they decided to have a little detour and are staying the day at the Biltmore estate.

"Only for today kid, then its back on the road" Logan said, flipping the Patel back and forth.

"Hey I think like that guy is going to propose" kitty said, pointing out towards a gondola, to far out to see clearly but can see the forms.

"could be" Kurt said, hanging on to the side, trying to hold on to his lunch.

"Like how romantic, I hope like someone does something like this for me" kitty said, giving of a soft sigh as she did.

But instantly cringed as she saw him fall in. "like that was so sad, I like feel so sorry for that guy"

"Common, letz get off thiz thing" Kurt said, hanging his head.

"I agree with the elf"

"I like hope that things work out, for them"

~sabertooth, carol~

"Why are we out here again?" sabertooth asked, wondering how they found themselves out here on a lake. And the heck why he was the one rowing."

"The blond bit** said, they were somewhere in the fecundity, and to check it out" she said, relaxing.

"And where out here because?"

"Don't think to hard, there's so much that you can take pussy-cat" carol said, looking out towards a gondola, just as it tipped over.

"What an idiot" she thought, as she returned to her relaxation.

~back with the girls again~

"Guys can you tell me now what's going on?" faith was now pleading with them, but yet again she was ignored.

"So we're out here to see what big thing happen?" paint asked, not taking her eyes off the couple.

"Its going to happen in five, four, three, and two…one" just as one was said, remy popped up from where he was sitting, but with his jerk. He wobbled to the side, and feel in. the girls themselves were laughing so hard they almost laughed themselves out of he boat themselves.

All the while faith looked on, shaking her head and wondering what was wrong with them.

~back with remy and Marie~

"Ce que le diable (what the heck) Remy said, running a hand to his now wet hair. He looked up to Marie who was laughing at him.

"Anyone ever tells you never to stand in a boat?" she said, laughing between sentences.

"Mal femme (evil woman) he muttered.

"Bien il y va de cette idée (well there goes that idea) he thought laughing silently, as he watches Marie, the woman that he hoped one day to call his wife.

~failed proposal #one, how many more till he finally succeeds? Who knows! Keep review, find a French person and make them review, and look up mere888. Also any suggestions or ideas. I would like to hear them (but mere888 is my main assistant!)


	14. Chapter 14

~chapter 14 of faded memory! Review, eye on you france. And mere888.

"Can I ask you questions please; promise you won't laugh at me." Marie said, having a look that said "choice your words carefully."

"Course chere" remy said, holding her bags. As he fiddled with the engagement ring. That was secure, in his brown duster.

"I don't look…big or Nonie like that. Do I" remy instantly froze. There are many things that can come of this. And one wrong move, or say the wrong thing. And it's all over.

"You're so tiny-you can barley tell you're pregnant" remy said, rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans. Internally he cringed when he saw her face fall.

"That can't be healthy remy, what if it comes out wrong" Marie panicked. Remy mentally punched himself in the face.

"The bebe (baby) will be fine miel (honey) maybe we'll have a fille" he reassured.

"Will you be disappointed if it's not a girl?" her eyes shown with glassy tears.

"Non, love the bebe (baby) either way. I hope the bebe (baby) gets your nose!"

"Oh, so you're saying your nose isn't good enough? That I fell in love with some ugly guy and my baby will turn out ugly? Is that it?" Marie seethed, pushing past him. Instead joining the company of faith.

"Qu'ai-je fait pour me'riter cela (what have I done to deserve this)" he mumbled.

"Opened your big mouth for one"

"And got her pregnant" Meredith took his left as paint took his right.

"Comment vous apprendre la langue (how you learn the language)"

"Etienne and Theo gave us a French book. So that we could humiliate you in two different languages'" paint shrugged, as Meredith just looked on. Off In her own little world.

"Mauvaises femmes (evil women)" he groaned. As paint took her bows.

"I take that as a complement" Meredith mumbled, but wasn't heard.

~off to the airport~

"Remy when our flit leaves" faith asked innocently.

"Twelve-thirty" he said, looking up at a monitor.

"So eight minutes left?" paint bargained, leaning back on her suitcase.

"Oui fille" remy replied. Handing Marie the lighter suitcase.

"We have company" Meredith pointed out, two lone figures prowling for something or someone.

"Merde (crap)" remy hissed, holding his suitcase up to hide his face. The girls followed his lead.

"What do we do, just wait them out?" paint suggested. Peaking through her bags handle.

"Non chere, they catch us" looking around he saw the flight line for Australia "now boarding for flight twenty-six, Australia.

"Hope yo' like the outback Cherie's" Remy said, holding tight to Maries hand, as they mingled with the crowed. Followed closely by the other girls.

"**THERE THEY ARE**" they could hear, the pussy-cat (sabertooth) yells. So they hurried up to a light jog.

Meredith went slower then the rest, falling in behind faith. Just a foot away, when she lightly ran into a valley girl.

"I'm like so sorry, like did I hurt you" kitty asked, doing a once over in concern for the loopy girl.

"I'm fine; your true love lays in Russia. You'll meet him soon" kitty just stared off as the strange girl went off towards the boarding Australia flight.

~carol/sabertooth~

Running up towards the closing doors, of the flight on Australia. The evil duo where stopped by a prissy, glasses brunet.

"Ticket please" she said, staring hard at the two.

"Don't have'em" sabertooth growled trying to push his way through. But the woman was like a bolder.

"No ticket, no flight going to Australia" the woman sneered, making the sabertooth back up a pace.

"Get out of my way, and you wont get hurt" he snarled. getting in her face. The woman raised her brow, a smirk playing on her lip.

"**Security**" she yelled, making them scurry away.

"You just had to pick a fight. Didn't you" carol hissed, as they made a hasty get away.

~and there we go, chapter 14 more failed proposals coming up, and what is this love life of kitty (come on if you know any thing about the x-men you just got to know the Russia dude, that is totally in love with kitty!) review, look up mere888, and so on~ ow ya eye on you france~


	15. Chapter 15

~ya chapter 15!~ hope you like, review, mere888, Eye on you France~

"I hate you Cajun, couldn't you sneak us on a more practical plane. Like Hawaii?" Marie asked. For the most part it was fine, all except the heat. And the miles of desert not to far away from the beach. Which you could easily get lost in if you're not careful.

"Sorry chere, Remy remember to hide from the blond and pussy-cat. That is trying to kill us and hit a cruse liner" he said, tempted to roll his eyes. But thought better of it.

"So he made a mistake, who would blame him? He's a male, and they never stop for directions" paint said, much to a protesting swamp rat.

"Remy wouldn't need'em if Meredith, just read the carte (map) right" he mumbled.

"I take no blame, you're the ones that gave me the map" Meredith justified.

"No, you took it without asking" paint pointed out, something most of the group agreed with.

"I was simply barrowing it, and never gave it back." She said, quoting Theo.

"Well we ended up lost. And more then once" Marie snapped back.

"But we did have a good time. More then once" faith was shot at by glaring eyes.

"Oh, go get lost in the desert. Not literally" paint added, seeing that gleam in Meredith's eyes.

"Lets just make the most of our stay here" faith, being the optimistic person she was. Tried to point out the good things in life.

Everyone mumbled in agreement, tired of fighting the hand they were dealt. And played the cards they where given.

"I want a margarita" paint mused, taking in a little shake like bar (you know those bars you see on beaches, that sale drinks and things)

"Do you guys ever think that we could ever stop running" faith asked as they settled down with there drinks. (Don't worry faith and Marie had water)

"Not with those. Tetes de bout a' bout (butt heads) after us" Remy pointed out, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ever heard of the phrase. **The closer you are to danger, the farther the enemy thinks your are" **Meredith said, looking all blurry eyed on them.

"Ya, well I like to be farther away. Thank you very much" Marie said, rolling her eyes at the girl.

"Let's go for a walk." Paint said, rolling her eyes. As faith got up to join her, leaving the other three alone.

"Cant wait to get out of this place" paint said, stretching her arms above her head.

"Im with you there" Marie agreed.

"La prochaine fois (next time) vous choisissez (you choose) ou'se cacher (where to hide) remy muttered.

~with faith and Meredith~

"It is really hot out here, don't you think?" faith said, looking around.

"Well Australia is one of the many vast lands of desert, and red hot sand" Meredith supplied.

Suddenly the girls where interrupted by a man, with reddish blond hair. Darkish green, gray eyes. Her was lean and fit, her wore red swim shorts, with orange rims. He had a sort of lopsided grin, his flip-fops where a bright yellow. He was a sight alright.

"Hello there Sheila's, your looking hot today" he said, looking more at faith then the both of them.

"Hello?" faith said, in hesitation. Not really good with strangers, but gave them the benefit of the draught. Meredith let her talk for the both of them, knowing what will come of this meeting.

"Your looking fine today, you tourist's?" he asked, looking at there shirts that had Nc on the fronts.

"Ya, where on a world wide trip" faith said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Where you heading next?"

"Russia" Meredith replied.

"We are?" faith said in confusion, not knowing that they already decided. Which in true they haven't.

"Yes, I think we should get going to" Meredith walked the way they came, seemingly not caring if they follow or not.

"Let me escort you, im a gentleman after all, names pyro" he said, taking faith by the arm. She didn't have the heart to pull away.

~time skip, airport~

"Our flight is this way" Meredith directed, where she knows they would be. Stopping at the gate, pyro let go of faiths arm.

"Seems this is goodbye Shelia, don't go forgetting pyro ok?" he laughed.

"I have a feeling we will meet again" Meredith said, taking hold of faiths hand as she was lead towards there gate.

Off in the distance pyro could see them walk up to some other people, two of which stood out. They both had auburn hair, but one in which had white streaks. As the other wore black sun-glasses with a duster counseling him.

His feet made the move, before his brain could even realize why he was running. But it was too late, as they disappeared into the closing doors.

All he could do was staring at the leaving flight; he turned as fast as he could need to make a phone call.

~sorry for not updating for a while, have been doing other things. Not much of a chapter, but it gets better in the next one. The climax is coming, the love of kitty's life will be reviled, along with the x-men and evil guys being found in the company of rogue and remy and the rest. (but not till later) and as before (and wizard of oz) Meredith knows all~ review, look up mere888, and eye on you France~


	16. Chapter 16

~and here it is~ next chapter~ also I read the comic and it SUCKS cause kitty dies (sucks) and peter really loved her tried for help, she saved them all by phasing a meteor throw the planet (or bullet rocket type thing) and fusses with it. And dies in space (sucks)

Up high in the property of the Xavier institute for higher learning. Road a feral wolf named Logan a.k.a the wolverine. A girl named Katharine pride a.k.a shadow Kat or kitty. The Kurt Wagner a.k.a night crawler or elf (a.k.a logans nickname) Wanda a.k.a scarlet witch. And finally john a.k.a pyro.

"I should of brought a bigger coat" Wanda muttered to herself. Not before being over heard by the one and only pyromaniac.

"We could always cuddle" he said, lifting his fingers up to make a ring with hearts inside out of his fire. Which was connected to a tank for fuel.

Giving him a bemused look, she turned back front staring hard at the back of Logans head.

"Think you can fly just a little bit faster?" she asked, shooting a glare at the grinning fool of a fire monster.

"Already on it" he whispered, making the jet jerk forward just a bit.

~st Petersburg~

"St. Petersburg is gloomy" paint said, looking around taking in the gray cobble stones and low tinted houses.

"St. Petersburg is bleak" faith chimed.

"My underwear is frozen just standing here" Meredith concluded, getting some looks.

"How do you feel chere?" Remy asked with a lazy grin, rubbing her swollen belly much to her protest. He had a happy out look, but as time ticked by. And the due date arrived, he was scared. For many reasons.

"Going to kill you if ya don't stop fussing over me" she infuses, giving him a pointed look.

"Um, did anyone see where Meredith ran off to?" faith asked, looking around for her missing friend.

"Oh, she'll turn up" paint said, waving it off as nothing.

"Im board" paint muttered after hours of nothing but walking.

"We can always go to the imperial palace, with the great Anastasias lived" faith had stepped in her nerd side, leaving paint baffled at her.

"What did happen to her?" Marie asked, looking back at the two.

"Who knows" paint shrugged her shoulders.

"Well im going shopping, any one up to join me?" paint didn't wait for an answer as she set off.

"Fille realize we don' have no money" Remy asked, staring down at her friends.

"She'll figure it out on her own" Marie concluded. At that Meredith came back, once again with a Wada of case slipping back and forth between her fingers.

"And where were you, and what's with the money?" Marie asked, eyeing the large amount.

"Holding out on us chere?" Remy teased, as Meredith handed over half her loot.

"Vodka drinking contest" she replied with a shrug.

"Still look sober to me" remy eyed her up and down; she didn't even seem drunk in the least.

"Had water instead, they look the same" Meredith admitted her cheating.

"Well now im going shopping" Marie said, taking the money from her hands.

"Getting a new coat chere?" remy called walking up towards her.

"That and baby cloths, baby's coming remy. One way or another and soon, got to be prepared for our son's arrival" she said without skipping a beat.

"You mean fille" remy corrected, getting a glare from her.

"Gonna be a boy"

"Fille"

"Boy"

"Fille"

"**BOY**"

"**FILLE**"

"Enough you two, it will be fine for now" faith scolded.

"Fine/delicate** (fine)** they both agreed.

"But what colors will we get for him?" Marie questioned.

"Well for the **Fille **it's going to be pink" remy concluded, with much protest from Marie.

"Well for our **Son **its going to be blue" Marie argued.

"Why don't you settle for purple, green, and gray it works for both girl and boy" Meredith said, back in la-la land.

"Could work" as remy and Marie shared a look, and nodded there heads.

Letting the rest walk ahead Meredith lagged behind, as if waiting for something or someone. She got her wish as she knocked into a little girl, who ran ahead of her older brother.

"Mne ochen' zhal' (im sorry) he said, in his native language.

"ero b nop ядке" (it's alright) she replied back in his language perfectly.

"Mon (my) hame (name) nc (is) mepean4 (the 4 is an upside down h) my name is Meredith" she said, holding out her hand.

"Peter Rasputin" he said in English.

"Nice meeting you" she waved goodbye, that dreamy look on her face once more.

~x-men~

"awe aren't these the cutest shoes, you like ever seen" kitty swelled with excitement, window shopping at all the little shops they pasted.

"Ya sure kitty" Wanda said, rolling her eyes at the overly excited valley girl.

"I like know" her shoppers eye was holding her back, making her stray more to the back a couple of paces.

She was so into a hand woven hand bag, she ran smack dab into a fairly large man, which she identified as one of magnetos men. But realizes he was no threat of there alliance to stop apocalypse.

"Peter" she squealed out a hello.

"Privet (hello) katty (that's how he says it, I think)" he said with a wide grin, glade to see her angel face once more.

"It's like good to see you, how you been" she asked with a slight flush of crimson on her face, as his was dusted with a light pink.

"Well, and what of you. Why are you in Russia?"

"We're like trying to find rogue and also gambit, seeing as they were kidnapped"

"Gambit? Do you think there ok?"

"I don't know, they seem to have escaped. But aren't coming home, there on the run it like seems" her eyes lit up in worry, as peters face fell in concern for his long time friend as they were together back with magneto.

"I think I should join in your search, that is if you will have me. gambit is my friend" he said, as she saw a little girl peek out from behind him.

"Don't go brat (brother) the girl pleaded.

"I must little one, go and find mum" they watched as she hesitated for a moment. As a grin then made a way on her lips.

"dovol'no (pretty) дéвушка! (Girl)" she said to her brother before running off. Leaving a confused kitty pride, and instead of blushing like normal, peter turned metal.

~how you like, not much, but it seems like the baby is coming (girl or boy, who knows...me that is) found out the man (or colocius) his into kitty, and mutual for her as well. And Meredith can hold her vodka. Where else shall they go before being captured (and meeting the x-men, and when will the baby come and when shall remy propose again) (maybe in Scotland) review, mere888, and EYE ON YOU FRANCE.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys hope you like this one! Review, EYE ON YOU FRANCE, and mere888 (look her up!) also the ski resort is real, and it is located somewhere in Russia! Also real book!

"You ok Remy" paint asked, leaning over him as he had once again fell backwards in the snow.

"Remy's fine, we Cajuns are natural born athletes" he panted, once again struggling to keep his balance. But only to change positions with him face planting.

"You sure" faith asked in concern, joining the group.

"Not as easy as it seems Cherie" but to add insult to injury, a very graceful Meredith came gliding up towards them. Flying up snow, so that his upper body was covered with the white powder.

"Not used to the cold's all" he defended himself, seeing the mocking look paint gave.

"Should have stayed with Marie in zavjalikha ski resort" she said sarcastically.

"and miss such a glories sight, naw Remy don' mind" he flashed his signature grin, as he slowly gained speed going down. Only to topple over and start rolling, towards the halfway point.

"I should go and help him" faith zipped down, leaving only paint and Meredith.

"So he's going to propose in the lobby, just before we leave?" paint questioned looking at her ditzy friend.

"Yes" was her simple reply.

"Does he even still have the ring?"

"Faith and I spent hours fishing it out of the lake"

"Hope he gets on with it already"

It seemed like hours flew by, as the cold seeped threw there cloths leaving them freezing. They stumbled with frost bit feet, towards the resort that provided the warmth they seek.

The warm air glided over there skin, once they came inside. Making there skin sting for a short time, But gave way to a warm sensation.

Taking off there coats, and draping them over there arms the came towards the lobby fireplace, where a long sleeve white shirt, a companied by brown legions. Was a woman, with auburn hair with white streaks. As Marie turned her head, she rolled her eyes at there frozen pink faces. And gestured to the seats beside and across from her. in her hand was a mug of hot chocolate filled up with tiny marshmallow, with tiny almonds. In the other was a book called "rover" by Jackie French.

"Have fun" she asked taking a sip.

"Meredith won the winter Olympic skiing for team u.s.a" paint said with a shrug. It took paint to point this out, as she gazed at the oversized trophy Meredith seemed to hold close.

"Huh, she did didn't she" Marie cocked her head, to get a better view.

A couple of competitors from Germany came grumbling by, shooting Meredith dirty looks.

"Should have been a Cajun, Cajun's get things done" remy boosted, crossing his arms leaning his head back on the chair.

"Yes, cause you could of easily **topple **the competition" paint put pressure on the word, topple. Making his face turn redder then pink, as the girls (besides Marie) laughed.

"It was great to have such peace and quiet, don't you think?" faith said, as she snuggled near the fireplace.

"Very different from running around, avoiding some freaky dudes with some serious problems" paint snorted.

Feeling his hands begin to sweat, Remy reached in his pocket and began to fiddle with the ring that was inside.

"Chere can I ask you some'um" giving a pointed look at the girls, who nodded there heads to one another. And got up to leave.

"What is it remy?" she asked with interest, coming to face him fully.

"w-well…there are many things chere…that we been through…and many things where still don' get…w-we find this stuff out together and…" losing himself while fumbling for the words.

"What you getting at Cajun? Just going to reminisces about the past, we don't need that now remy" Marie said, giving him a look.

"Non, Remy trying to tell you that…well…" he never got to finish as the girls came running.

"Some guys in blue are looking for you" Meredith said, grabbing at there cloths as she ushered them out the door. Once again there where assaulted by the freezing cold, giving Marie his duster seeing as she left her coat. They where waved over by faith to follow her behind the resort.

"Now what?" Marie panted from all the running.

"**There they are**" one yelled, coming out the back door. Paint momentarily took the time to slap her forehead, thinking they just could of gone out the back door. Instead of wasting time going the long way round. **Thank you Meredith**.

Glancing around for an escape route, Meredith jerked there attention to some snowmobiles.

Taking three, the seating arrangements where Remy and Marie to one, faith and Meredith to another and paint was riding solo (cause who wants to ride with her driving?)

"Go, go, go" faith chanted, pounding on Meredith's back softly. Taking the lead gambit raced down the wooden part of the trail.

"Keep in tight formation" Marie called back towards them. She slowly panicked as she heard the roars of none other then the boys in blue.

Taking towards the back, remy leaned down slightly to grab a fallen branch. He instantly charged it, and with expert skill. Threw it on an incoming snowmobile, taking down two in one go, as it took out the one behind it.

There seemed only 12 in all, and remy cursed at himself at the numbers against only there 6.

Meredith took his distraction, as a chance to fall behind. As whispered something to faith, who nodded her head in agreement.

Raising her hand, while her other one held tight to Meredith's waist, she sent circular motions creating a blizzard. Sweeping them off there mobiles, either to be blown away, or die from impact.

They didn't stop till they reached the bottom, they rushed towards to the parking lot. Where with his skill remy hotwired a car, making there get away.

"Not bad there Cherie" he said with a whistle, directing the complement at faith.

"Thought we where goners there for a moment" paint breathed, taking in the air of there bumblebee type car.

"To bad you didn't get your chance" faith whispered to remy, leaning over the seat.

"There's always a next time, remy will get her" he replied with a cocky grin, looking at his 7 months pregnant soon-to-be-wife.

"Yes there will be a next time" Meredith whispered mysteriously to paint, who cocked her head, with an impish smile.

And well, how you like it? Closer and closer till the baby (and big battle) come. And what will it be. Boy? Or girl? Place your bets cause I ain't telling you! Ha-ha! Review, look up mere888. and EYE ON YOU FRANCE


End file.
